dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Batman Vol 1 437
Bruce asks him if he still wants Zucco dead like he did before, to which the young man replies that he doesn't, but he does want to do something to make sure he never hurts anyone again. Receptive, Bruce speaks about seeing the young man's great acrobatic skills and talks about training him. Over Alfred's protestations, Bruce opens the secret passage to the Batcave and the trio enter. On the way down the spiral steps, during which Grayson continually loses sight of Bruce, Alfred tells Grayson that Bruce is likely seeking "continuity", someone to carry on his legacy in case he dies. Through a blinding light, Bruce espouses on the city being corrupt, criminals going free, police being outnumbered and needing help. Asked if he wants to help, he says yes as he sees Bruce Wayne dressed as Batman for the first time and together they train harder than ever before. In the present, Batman enters the Manor and stalks off into his study, ignoring Nightwing behind him. Alfred, however, talks to him and confirms that his behavior is becoming increasingly erratic and violent and he has taken down every photo of Jason Todd in the house. Thinking back to better times, Grayson remembers receiving his first Robin costume and going out on his first "public appearance" taking down one of Zucco's front operations. Grayson enters the study, intending to force Bruce to talk to him this time, only to find he is gone. Moments later at a restaurant in another part of town, the surviving mob leaders meet to discuss the recent attacks on them. After bringing up and dismissing the idea that it's one of them setting up the kills, one of them suggests an all out assault on the streets, spilling blood to force whomever is doing it to surface. As the idea is discussed, Batman--until recently disguised as a waiter--reveals himself and offers yet another alternative. Still in prison, Anthony Zucco rashes Taft about the recent parole. Taft tells him it's all set up, and all a matter of having the papers signed, and Zucco warns him that he's planned ten years on how to take over this city using his book with everyone's secrets and doesn't want to see it massed up by a civil servant slip up. After Nightwing leaves the Batcave, Alfred contemplates how things are going wrong; with Bruce no longer being reasonable, Dick being angry and resentful, and Zucco somehow having gotten someone on the parole board to vote for his freedom--which he has yet to tell Dick. Taking a long look at a handgun laying on his bed, he decides someone has to stop Zucco, as he should never be freed. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * ** Taft Other Characters: * Sister Mary Elizabeth * Jason Todd * * Locations: * ** *** Items: * * ** Vehicles: * * | Notes = * This issue is Part 2 of the "Batman: Year Three" storyline. * This story is reprinted in . | Trivia = * During Batman and Robin's victory, the Batsuit have the wrong, oval, batsymbol. * There is a reference to . | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Year Three